


Griffeign

by DaveHarley (NedandChuck)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/DaveHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m a celebrity of some sort and I make a tinder as a joke and you send me a message because you think I’m trying to catfish people using a famous person’s picture and I go with it because it’s funny but hey it turns out we get along really well and I’m super into you but how am I supposed to meet you in real life now because I’ve sustained the lie for too long” AU.<br/>(gifted to creator of the AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Griffeign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffee_grounders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_grounders/gifts).



It was really just for fun when Clarke downloaded the Tindr app and made an account. Who would really believe that an actress of her caliber would actually make an account? Especially since everyone thought she was already dating Wells, or almost equally as often, Raven. With those thoughts in mind, she ended up 'liking' more people than she probably should have.

She was surprised about the amount of people who actually did think she was Clarke Griffin (not that they were _wrong)._ She got tons of messages from people saying that they were HUGE fans, and could wait until she starred in her next movie series about pirates and vampires who were also pirates. And quite a few messages informing her that she couldn't have a Tindr account, because didn't she _know_? It was a _dating app_ and she was already dating Wells Jaha/Raven Reyes.

And she got a TON of dick pics.

But apparently that was normal.

She was laughing at a message that raved about how the last picture she posted was obviously just a well doctored photo using a bunch of pictures from her twitter or instagram, and that they could see the lines photoshop made around the edges very clearly. She screenshot the message and sent it to Raven, who said “LOL” and probably sent it to Wells, because a minute later he commented on the amount of times the person used the word “obviously”.

Then Clarke got an alert. When she opened it, she found herself laughing again.

 

**Please, as if you're actually Clarke  
Griffin.**

 

**hey man, i totally am, i swear**

**and anyways, if you thought i wasnt,  
why did you message me in the first  
place??**

**or even like my thing for that matter**

 

**I didn't, my sister did.**

**She screamed in my ear, and while  
I was recovering from the ringing,  
she swiped the page. I had no choice.**

 

**a likely story**

**well, sorry to disappoint, but i really  
and truly am that ultra famous person**

**i can prove it!**

 

She scrolled through her phone's old pictures, thumb hovering over one she hadn't posted on any other media sight, of her on set with Wells. Then she grinned and picked the one before it.

 

**boom**

 

**How much work do you think it  
takes for me to go to her actual  
twitter page and look at her recent  
pictures? You could have easily  
taken that from there.**

 

**hey, are you accusing me of  
catfishing????**

 

**Let's see, I'm saying you're  
pretending to be someone you're  
not in order to get people to talk  
to you online and possibly meet  
up in real life.**

**I'm gonna go with yes.**

 

**rude**

**i guess you caught me**

**i am not the real clarke griffin....**

**if someone called me out i would  
not be able to please stand up**

 

**You can't tell, but I'm scoffing at  
you on my end.**

 

**wow**

**that's just mean**

**you're a mean guy**

**i'm the one allegedly committing  
identity fraud and you're the mean  
one**

**what does that tell you?**

 

**Nothing I didn't already know.**

Clarke keeps messaging him through her break, telling him truthfully that she had to get back to her job, adding that it was an acting job, because she was Clarke Griffin ( ;) ). He sent her an eye roll emoji and that was that.

Until a couple days later when he messaged her again a while after some paparazzi “Caught Wells Jaha Cheating on Griffin!!”.

 

**Sorry about your two-timing  
'boyfriend'.**

 

**i was heart-broken upon discovering  
that he and his girlfriend of two  
years were still in a happy and  
committed relationship**

**or i would be, if i were really clarke  
griffin :P**

 

**Even if you were, I can't believe  
the media still thinks “you guys”  
are actually dating. “You” and  
Jaha have said multiple times  
that “you're” not together.**

 

“ **you guys”??**

“ **you”?? “you're”????**

 

**I'm somewhere between humoring  
you and being a sarcastic shit  
about it.**

 

“ **oh joy”**

“Why the hell are you giggling at your phone so much?” Raven demanded from next to her on her couch. Her face twisted into disgust, “Did someone one send you fanfiction of us on tindr again?”

“No, gross. This guy on the app thinks I'm not actually me, and he is being such a dick about it.”

Raven snatched the phone from her hands while Clarke protested. “Is he cute?” She didn't wait for an answer as she found her way to the guy's profile. “Woah, he's hot.”

“Give it back!” Clarke snatched for her phone, but Raven held her away with her foot and tapped something into the keypad. She snorted, typed again, and raised her eyebrows just as Clarke took the phone back.

She looked at the screen.

 

**Hey this is Raven Reyes**

**Clarke Griffins #1 bff**

**Ur hot**

 

**First of all, I still don't believe that  
you're actually her, even if this is  
actually another person,**

**And secondly, uh, thanks?**

 

**Pls dont be such a dumbass**

**I swear Im the actual real pop  
sensation**

 

**Right, yeah, now I somehow  
believe you.**

**As if by magic.**

 

**ugh sorry she stole my phone**

**she's great on stage but an  
asshole friend**

**(love her to bits)**

**  
Is this some ploy to make me  
believe you?**

**It's really not working.**

**Your friend is mean.**

 

**omg she's “mean”**

**that's adorable**

 

**What am I supposed to call you?**

**I can't just keep calling you  
Griffeign.**

**It's not even the right use of  
the word.**

 

**lol you totally can???**

**thats the best thing i've ever heard tbh**

**but honestly, my name IS clarke**

 

**I'm going to trust you on that.**

**Catfisher or not.  
Well, nice to meet you, Clarke.**

 

**:D nice to meet you, too, Bellamy**

They chatted a lot after that. Bellamy told her about his sister (not much, because as he said, “Just because I'm potentially endangering my life doesn't mean I'm risking hers.” He didn't even give Clarke much information after they exchanged phone numbers – because tindr's messaging system sucks – so she only knew his sister as 'O'.) and Clarke told him about her job, redacting the parts where she had anything to do with acting. The more they talked the better friends they became, and the better friends they became, the less Clarke wanted to reveal that she was exactly who she said she was.

Bellamy brought up what he probably thought were subtle hints at meeting up for real, always in very public places, never somewhere without either food or something to do with history. Clarke usually laughed and changed the subject, and ignored how he replied a little slower after, obviously disappointed.

Once in a while, O would steal Bellamy's phone, clearly intent on believing that Clarke was the very actress she said. But even when talking to her, Clarke never learned O's real name, because the girl apparently enjoyed the mystery of being unknown.

**I'm really glad I met you.**

**Catfisher or not.**

**awwww**

**bellamy (blank) are you flirting  
with me??**

**Have been for the last four months  
but thanks for noticing.**

**what**

**um**

**what**

**woah**

**Sorry? I didn't mean to make you  
uncomfortable.**

**what**

**i mean**

**no i just**

**that's great**

**and so cute**

**okay sorry i don't know what  
to do right now im freaking  
out a little im sorry**

**Take your time?**

**just a sec.**

“Oh my God??” Clarke threw a pillow across the room at Wells, catching Raven's attention as well. It's like those two lived at her house.

“What?” Raven climbed over the arm of the love seat to sit next to Clarke and peek over her shoulder.

“Bellamy just hit on me? And I don't know what to do, what should I do?”

“Ask him out!” Raven replied almost immediately, but Clarke shook her head vigorously.

“I can't do that, then he'll know!” At Well's look, she went on, “That I lied to him! That I'm actually- I mean, um... Well, it was probably wrong of me to let him think I was someone else. Some kind of reverse cyber-whatever-this-qualifies-as.”

Raven put down her engineering text book and squinted at Clarke. “So you think that you were wrong to tell him exactly who you were, even if he didn't believe you?”

“Well, I never corrected him, so...”

“Isn't it kind of like a rom-com?” Both girls looked to Wells, who shrank a little. “I mean you, a huge celebrity, make an online profile and meet some guy who ends up falling for you for your personality or whatever, and at the end of the movie you reveal who you really are and yadda-yadda, you get married and have 2.5 kids and, well not the picket-fence, but the rest of it.”

“I'm not planning a wedding, Wells, I just don't want him to know who I am because what I did was sort of lying.”

“Come on, Clarke, the fact that he doesn't know is his own fault. Kinda, but whatever, just like... meet him or something! I have a concert coming up, why don't you guys go to that? If you wear super stereotypical celebrity-trying-to-blend-in clothes I'll give you really good seats and backstage passes.”

Clarke frowned thoughtfully at her for a second before nodding and turning to her phone.

**okay sorry i'm back**

**um do you want to try meeting irl?**

**i scored tickets to a reyes concert on  
friday if you want to....**

**That must be easy, considering you guys  
are really good friends. ;)**

**Okay, sure, but don't tell O, because she  
would kill me if she knew I was going  
without her.**

**got it**

**so i'll text you the info when I get the  
tickets and see you there?**

**We'll have to figure out identifiers later.**

**nerd**

 

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

Clarke stood against the concert hall's brick wall in a little tan trench coat and big-ass sunglasses. She had a baseball cap from the Grounder's bar (courtesy of Wells, surprisingly) as her and Bellamy's agreed upon 'identifier'. The crowd barely noticed her as they filed in, and except for the occasional, 'Is that Clarke Griffin?!'; 'Nah, couldn't be.' she went unnoticed.

She was texting Raven as she waited, staring down at her phone so that she didn't see anyone approach her until she heard a low voice,

“This is a weird question, but are we supposed to meet?” Before she could look up and scoff at the lame attempt to pick her up, it stuttered, “That sounded like a line, it wasn't, I'm just supposed to meet up with someone tonight, and I've never actually seen what they look like before so-”

He trailed off when Clarke raised her head, and she held back a laugh when his eyes visibly widened. “I think you're right. Nice to finally meet you in person.”

“Wait, you're actually...” Bellamy took a deep breath and a step back, ran a hand through his hair and looked incredibly shocked.

“Yeah, my looks usually have that effect on people. Hi, I'm that person you've been texting for the past six months. Obviously not Clarke Griffin though.” He breathed out a laugh, and Clarke grinned widely when he leaned forward again and rolled his eyes.

“I would say I thought this was a joke, but who can fake being that annoying?” She shrugged.

“Wanna go in? My good friend Raven Reyes is going to be preforming soon.”

Bellamy groaned and hung his head. “So exactly how long do you plan to hold that over my head?”

“Until the day we die.” Clarke answered with a sly grin.

She quickly became flustered when he took her hand and said, “I hope so.”

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

Bellamy ended up receiving quite a few 'If you hurt Clarke, I'll hurt you' speeches, from Raven, Wells, Raven's boyfriend, Monty, and to Clarke's surprise, Octavia, who quickly wormed her way into her small group of friends.

His little sister was incredibly smug about being right about Clarke, and she insisted on being introduced to Clarke's current co-stars.

“I deserve it, because I played matchmaker for you and Bell. (Clarke would never get over Octavia's nickname for her brother. Never) Without me you would have never even met, so _please_ introduce me to the characters in my favorite tv show, especially Lincoln. I bet I could woo him.” Octavia and Lincoln were dating the week after the sleepover she had requested to meet him at. Raven actually clapped when she heard the news.

Bellamy was very popular among her fans, and his twitter was soon flooded with people either praising his good looks or sending him fanfictions of him and Clarke in compromising positions. There were a handful of people who hated him for 'getting in the way' of Clarke dating her coworkers, but those he just laughed off. For the most part, everyone loved him.

(“Bellarke? What's a Bellarke??” He whined one afternoon at the grocery store check-out line, a trashy magazine in his hand.

“It's our mash-up name, Grandpa, get with the times.” Clarke scoffed and patted his back. “Trust me, it could be worse. I've been given worse ship names with people.”

“Ship? Mash-up? I'm too old for this. I only started being active on my twitter because your publicist told me to, and I've already learned more internet language than I did in all the years I spent raising Octavia.”

“You only don't know this stuff because you spend too much time studying the past to catch up to the modern world. We have moving pictures now, you know.”)

Clarke loved her life all the more after the Blakes came into it, and she was always so glad she had been curious enough to make a Tindr.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little rushed right? I have no idea wh  
> (I might've snuck in a Vampirates reference sorry)


End file.
